With the Better Comes the Worst
by Kinky-Hoe
Summary: He thought he had it all figured out. After all, she had come back. There was happiness, there was hope. But Inuyasha had somehow come to fear tomorrow. IY/K. Written for the ED contest "... And I was born for her." Won 2nd place.


Written for the **ED contest "...And I was born for her." Won 2nd place.**

**Word maximum: 2,000.**

* * *

**With the Better Comes the Worst**

Easier.

Life was supposed to be easier now.

Happiness, family, friends, children... Each one of these was supposed to come true ever since she came back—Kagome was back.

It had been a while ago but to Inuyasha, it seemed like yesterday.

Just like every single night, he held her close as she slept peacefully. He barely could so instead, he watched her, watched as breathed in and out, as she sighed, as she whispered in her sleep, as she tossed and turned, as she wiped her forehead when the weather was too hot or as she shivered because sometimes she felt too cold despite his constant presence. She was so beautiful. She was his wife.

_His wife._ Inuyasha could not help but scoff at the thought. Demons did not get married. Half-demons? Please. And yet, he had married a priestess. The impossible always became natural with Kagome. It was still a mystery how she did that, but Inuyasha was grateful.

Still...

Even though he did not and could not doubt his feelings for the young woman, the half-demon often wondered if he had missed something, done something wrong. Kagome did not belong to the Feudal Era, but she met him—_she was born to meet him—_and even came back to him. He had waited three years and he had never stopped thinking about her, about what she was doing, how she was doing... His faithfulness to her and to his love for her—love that he had come to accept without feeling guilty anymore—were his strength.

But now what?

Should he expect more? Was it not enough that she had come back to spend the rest of her life with him and only him? Sango's belly was swollen, _again_, and Kagome... She was never pregnant. She sometimes mentioned babies with cute doggy ears, but it never happened. Not yet, at least.

Inuyasha had always trouble breathing every time he thought about it. He had never really considered the future when he let Kagome invade his life forever—_forever?_ She could not possibly live as long as he did. What about their children, if they ever had any? Why, why had she chosen to live that life with him?

He made a strangled noise and held her tighter, not noticing that he woke her up.

"Inuyasha?" came the sleepy whisper. "Are you okay? I can barely breathe with you squeezing me like that." She meant to be playful, but it caused Inuyasha to panic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

Kagome shifted to face her husband and missed the guilt in his voice. "What's got you so worked up? It's been a while since you slept any, right?"

He gulped, diverting his gaze from her. "Kagome, I... You... What—" He sighed. "What happens tomorrow?"

The young priestess gave him a soft smile. "What?" She happily sighed. "I don't know... Work with Jinenji and Kaede, spend time with Miroku, Sango and their kids, have babies of our own..." A giggle. "Why are you asking? We haven't been married for that long. Already tired of our routine? Wanna have dinner with Sesshomaru?" she dared to joke.

Inuyasha was about to protest, tell her how scared he actually was no matter how happy they were supposed to be, how he did not want to watch her grow old and die, leaving him, abandoning him with his memories and perhaps with one or two half-demon kids to look after... but the look she was giving him silenced him.

Kagome was happy with the life they had chosen. She certainly thought about the same things as he did, but she kept everything inside. Why ruin everything with words and worries when they could rely on each other as long as they lived? Kagome was human and he was only half.

He would continue to do what he was best at; protecting her. He was born to fulfill that duty. He was born _for her_.

"Inuyasha?" he heard her whisper.

He hummed in response, staring at the ceiling.

"Did you hear me? I said let me bear your child." Another giggle.

The oh-so familiar quotation brought back a tiny smile to his lips and he swallowed the lump in his throat, getting closer to his wife. She was already encircling his shoulders with her arms.

He told himself he would not think about tomorrow anymore. Just like every night.

He loved his wife. He would protect her and cherish her. She would always come first.

But selfishly enough, Inuyasha still hoped he would never see the day she died, should he be the one to leave first, for Kagome was always the stronger one and he was mentally weak.

He made love to her in silence, hoping he would grant her wish, their wish.

Easier.

Life never got easier and it never would, especially in fairy tales.

* * *

**Word count: 822.**

* * *

**A/N:** God knows I don't do Canon Universe. The banner I received was lovely. The contest was fun.

(sighs) I promise I'll soon get back to my other stories. But this was so tempting...! **Inuyasha The Final Act** came to an end and it _was_ a nice ending, goddammit.


End file.
